Cuivre Akkan
Backstory Life for Cuivre was simple, nothing really happened in his early days. Once he was old enough he starting hunting for food with his father. He learned to throw boomerangs, gaining skill over several years. After a time his parents saw his capability, and started to save money for his future. After a time, he was told of their plan to send him to Sanctum. Cuivre jumped at the chance, hoping to be up there with the best of them. At Sanctum he improved and added to his skills, perfecting his throwing and gaining valuable melee abilities. Though he did well in the practical aspects the same could not be said of the theroy. But regardless of this Cuivre was skilled enough that he applied to Beacon, finally believing that he could end up with the best. Appearance Cuivre has a rough appearance, bordering on unkempt. Plain brown cargo pants adorn his legs, the right side thigh pocket having been ripped off. His short sleaved shirt is the same colour as his hair and has his emblem stitched upon the right pocket, two crossed boomerangs. Short copper coloured hair that doesn't quite cover small antlers that follow the shape of his head. Fitted to his lower back is a holster for his boomerangs, one above the other, as well as clips for the chainmail gloves. Weapon and skills Cuivre has two Combat Boomerangs, Aquila and Audax, the curved metal having a very sharp edge. They are suited to both melee combat as well as being thrown, and while they are able to return they often don't as Cuivre is rather good with them, regularly hitting his target. To protect his hands from the razor sharp edges he wears a pair of chainmail gloves, allowing him to grip them tightly. They also give him limited protection when he runs in to retreive his boomerangs, able to block strikes, though the lack of leverage hinders their usefulness. When it comes to melee combat, Cuivre is restricted to jabs and slashes, opting to kill with a thousand cuts rather than risk losing his weapon. Blocking is something he needs to work on, as he spent most of his time training to throw them, but he can fend off lighter enemies, aiming to block their strike as well as cut at the limb. Cuivre prefers the stealthy approach, attempting to hit hard while unnoticed and finish it quickly. He can slip by many opponents with a bit of distance, but when coming in for a quick kill he lacks the adequate skill to go unnoticed by all, being caught by more attentive foes. All of this is helped by his semblance, perfect hand-eye coordination. Outside of combat, Cuivre paints. He rarely does so around others, and doesn't show his work. He paints because he likes to view the world in another way, and is reasonably skilled even though it goes unseen. Personality Cuivre is a happy soul, enjoying the company of others. However, due to his Faunus heritage he is often subdued around people until he gets to know them. He is not the most confident person, backing down in most situations, but will readily stand up for himself or other Faunus if targeted. He views life as something that should be one or the other, if something is to be killed it should be done quickly and painlessly or left alone. Causing pain is not something he finds enjoyable, and seeing others do so needlessly angers him. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC